Welcome To Mystery
by Follow the Fire
Summary: What in the world is going on? Adam wakes in an odd world, filled with odd creatures that resemble everyone he knows! He has to get out of there, but how? Will he escape and live to tell the tale? Is this all just a dream? An Adommy fan fiction ON HIATUS
1. Authors Note

/A.N/

This is my first fan fiction on ! Yay! So, Mystique is actually based on a REALLY good coconut flavored drink from a vending machine, and I was listening to Welcome To Mystery by the Plain White T's on my iPod when I drank it...and got the idea about an alienated world that captures creatures around the universe and use them as playthings, tricking and watching them try to survive their world.

All of the Mystique characters (except the first who gives the instructions) are based on Adam Lambert related characters. Onyx is a female Tommy, Azazi is Allison, and so on. If you know what they look like, you know who they are! (I'm not giving away too much info!)

I also have a fanfiction series called Love The Way You Lie on , an art website where I post my fanfics, so not much activity is gonna be here often. You can find my fanfics on .com and click on gallery.

Enjoy, Welcome to Mystery.


	2. Part 1 The Trip

I looked at the club and smirked. Tonight was going to be great. My 29th birthday party, and a whole club reserved for me. Wow, it felt like just yesterday I was standing in front of Simon, Paula, and Randy singing Bohimian Rhapsody with a voice sounding like an earthquake was going on in my head. Now? I was living a dream! Allison sighed and draped an arm on my shoulder. I was about a head and a half taller than her, so this was really funny to watch her attempt to do.

"Well, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to have the time of our lives?" She hissed excitedly. I shoved her hand off.

"Buzz off, Underaged Classman!" I teased the barely legal adult who was my best friend. She smiled and slapped me playfully in the gut. We laughed insanely as Tommy, Monte, Sasha, Longineu, Brooke, and Cam followed us into the club...

_Two Hours Later..._

It wasn't_ my_ fault I was like this. Someone must've slipped me a pill or something, because I know for a fact soda does _not_ cause a trip. Especially one like this. The electronic wave of my For Your Entertainment remix drove through the air and I felt every beat vibrate through my veins, and for the first time, it hurt. I walked around, looking for familiar faces and sounds, but all I saw were complete strangers, calling out my name and reaching out to touch my sweat covered skin. I called out Allison's name, Tommy's name, Monte, Cam, and even at this point, my brother, Neil. My vision was distorted, I could feel gravity weighing down my ankles, and I was scared at my own birthday party.

"Adam!" I finally heard a familiar voice but couldn't find it.

"A-Ally...wh-where...I was too dizzy to continue. I felt Allison's cold hand grab my arm.

"Adam! Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale!" She shouted over the music. I felt like dropping to the floor an crying in pain. The pain in my head, my blood, and my entire body ached, and when Allison snapped her fingers in front of my face, I saw stars. "Adam, how much have you been drinking?" She asked. I wanted to say, 'That's the problem, Ally! I didn't drink anything!' but it came out as a warbled mess.

"Thas...prole Aly...I din drink anythe..." I collapsed to the ground and carried her with me. She gasped and felt my forhead. I felt so weak that I couldn't process my thoughts. The bass in the club was agonizing.

"Oh, God, Adam! You're like an oven!" She said as she held me. Allison was screaming out to someone, but I couldn't hear who. It was all kind of muffled. What in the world is making me like this? A few seconds later, I was being lifted off the floor and was carried bridal style. My fuzzed vision cleared and blurred as I made out the face of the person holding me. It was Tommy.

"Adam, we're taking you to the hospital, okay?" I tried to nod, and failed miserably. The next thing I knew, the cool lick of wind was whispering past my skin and made me shudder. Allison and Tommy layed me down in the back seat of my Mustang, and were figuring out what to do. Suddenly, Allison's phone buzzed, and I could feel it. I groaned and Tommy was stroking my hair, checking my eyes. I looked in Allison's direction, and her brows furrowed at her text.

"What the hell is this?" She murmmered. Tommy got up and reached for it. He read aloud.

"Adam is fine, he will sleep soundly, and by the toll of the bells he'll wake. You need not worry, we have nothing to take. The fun has just begun, with love, Mystique...What?" I was so disoriented and confused. I was slipping in and out of conciousness. What was happening?

_Allison's POV_

I kept glancing at Adam in the back seat. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his mouth slightly agape, his perfect green-grey eyes now almost dark blue bugging out and staring at the ceiling of the car, his skin sickly pale and his cheeks burning red.

"Don't worry, Adam. You're gonna be okay." His head snapped down and stared at me, they begged me to stop the pain. I turned back to the front and stared out the window. Tommy was speeding 90 in a 65 zone, and I was pretty scared to be honest. I wasn't a big fan of reckless driving, but despite Tommy's buzzed alcohol intake, he drove pretty well. Within minutes we were pulled into the Emergency Room, and were running across the lot with Adam in our arms. When we walked in, we didn't even need to explain the situation. The nurse at the front desk took a phone and spoke quickly into it. A few seconds later, doctors and nurses surrounded us, grabbing him and putting him on a hosptal bed, strapping him down. They checked him up several time and plunged a needle into his arm. He screeched out in agony, his legs lifting off the bed and his mouth foaming. It was terrifying to watch and I immediately turned and buried my head into Tommy's shoulders.

Good God, what was happening?


End file.
